A Mondler Valentine
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Chandler and Monica celebrate Valentine's Day A sappy, mushy Mondler standalone! Happy Valentine's Day!


This is a little Valentine Standalone Mondler fic. Chandler and Monica are married and livng in Westchester with 9 month old Jack and Erica.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong ot Bright, Kauffman and Crane. Although I wish I owned Chandler!

Title: A Mondler Valentine

Rated :PG

Summery: Monica and Chandler celebrate Valentine's Day.

Monica was busy in the kitchen at Javu. She kept glancing at the clock. It was Valentine's Day she was getting off early so she could drop Jack and Erica off at her parents house for the night then she was going to prepare the perfect evening for her and Chandler. "Got big Valentine plans tonight" her assistant chef Hilary asked. "Yeah actually I do" she smiled "I have a really special night planned for my husband and I" she said "I really appreciate you filling in for me" Hilary shrugged "Not a problem I have no plans tonight" she said "It must be a bummer having Jake away on busniess, it was hell having Chandler in Tulsa all tha time"

Hilary nodded "Yeah it is but that's okay we'll have our own little celebration when he comes home" she smiled "Go on get you have a romantic night to plan" she gently shoved Monica toward the door. "Okay, okay I can take a hint" she giggled. She went home and got the kids from the sitter and drove to Long Island dropping them off at her parents. Ross had dropped off Ben and Emma earlier. Jack and Judy were happy to have all of their grandkids over. Monica kissed her babies, told them she loved them and to be good for grandma and grandpa. They giggled, waved and said bye bye mama.

Monica smiled and waved as she drove off. She had alot of stuff to get done before Chandler got home. She walked into her house which was pretty quiet with out two noisey babies in it. "I better enjoy it, it will be getting alot noiser soon" she smiled as she went to the kitchen. She prepared the roasted chicken recipe she'd found on the internet. While it was in the oven she went in the dining room and set the table with her good dishes, red cloth napkins, and in the middle of the table she set an assortment of candles.

She made her way into the livingroom. She put the cd of romantic songs she'd burned on the computer into the CD player. She placed two candles in the candle holders Rachel tried to steal when she moved out lit them and set them on the mantel over the fireplace. She finshed by setting a romantic fire in the fireplace. She smiled as she started up the stairs to get herself ready. She changed into her favorite little black dress. She brushed her long dark hair and finished with her make up and some jewlery.

She picked up the small retangle box wrapped prefectly in red paper and white ribbon that sat on her dresser. It was Chandler's Valentine present. She picked up the card that was beside the gift. She'd spent hours writing a poem for him. She couldn't wait for him to read her written words to him. She was headed back downstairs when she heard the door open.

"Honey I'm home" Chandler called as he walked in. "Hey sweeite, Happy Valentine's Day" Monica smiled coming down the stairs to greet him. "Happy Valentine's Day baby" he grinned "Wow yo..you look gorgeous" he said "Thanks" she smiled. "These are for you" he handed her a dozen roses and a heart shaped box of chocolates. "Aww thank you" she smelled the roses "I'll go put these in water and check on dinner."

Monica went to the kitchen put the roses in a vase and set them on the dining room table. She smelled them and smiled as she set dinner on the table. "Honey" she called. Chandler came in seeing the dining room filled with candle light. He pulled her chair out so she could sit and then sat down himself. After sharing a romantic dinner. Monica led Chandler to the living room. It was filled with candle light too and a fire burned in the fireplace. "Lets sit by the fire and exchange gifts" she grinned pulling him towards the big fluffy pillows proped up in front of the fireplace.

"Okay you first" Chandler smiled handing her a small box wrapped in pink paper with little hearts on it. She grinend as she carefully unwrapped it folding up the paper setting it aside. She opened the box gasping softly when she saw what was inside. A beautiful bracelet with three heart charms with Chandler, Jack and Erica engraved on it. "Chandler its beautiful" she whispered "I love it" she hugged him. He took it from her fastening it gently around her small wrist. "Thank you honey" she smiled "You're welcome my love" he kissed her softly.

"Okay here's yours" she handed it to him. She bit her lip nervously as she watched him open it. He opend the box and just stared at its contence. A pregnancy test, a positive pregnancy test. He slowly looked up at her. "Mon are we, are you" She smiled and nodded. He stood up pulling her up with him. "We're having a baby" He picked her up swinging her. She giggled a little. He lowered her back into his arms and kissed her softly. "So you're happy" she grinned "Very" he winked "There's a little more" she handed him the poem she'd written for him. He unfolded it and read her written words to him.

To My Chandler

To wake up in the morning  
And know I'm safe  
To go to bed at night  
In his warm embrace  
To laugh together, cry together  
Dream together and mourn together  
To have him kiss a nightmare away  
To hear him say "I love you" yet again today  
To have his heart and soul entwined with mine  
To have space when I need some time  
To breathe in his scent  
And know his mind  
To hold his hand  
When the world is unkind  
To see the smile in his eyes  
And hear the love in his voice  
When he holds our children close  
I know I've made the right choice  
Through the arguments and strife  
And through the beauty of life  
I'm proud to say...  
He chose ME for a wife.

Love Your Monica.

"Mon th..tha was so beautiful" he kissed her again. "This has been the best Valentine's Day ever! there were no mix tapes with my ex's voice on it and no birthing videos. He smiled "and the best part is we're having another baby" he set his hand on her stomach. She smiled "and its not over yet" she grabbed the remote and turned on the CD player the soft sounds of 98 Degrees filled the room. "Dance with me" she whispered. He smiled "I'd love to" he whispered wrapping his arms around her waist. She put her arms around his neck. The swayed genlty in the candlelight to the soft music.

All I am, all I'll be  
Everything in this world  
All that I'll ever need  
Is in your eyes  
Shining at me  
When you smile I can feel  
All my passion unfolding  
Your hand brushes mine  
And a thousand sensations  
Seduce me 'cause I

I do cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do

In my world before you  
I lived outside my emotions  
Didn't know where I was going  
'Til that day I found you  
How you opened my life  
To a new paradise  
In a world torn by change  
Still with all my heart  
'Til my dying day

"I love you Chandler" Monica whispered as the song ended "I love you too" he whispered kissing her. He grinned as he swept her off her feet and carried her up to their bedroom "Chandler" she giggled "What are you doing" she aske das he laid her on the bed. "Giving you one last gift" he grinned as he crawled on top of her kissing her. "Happy Valentine's Day Mon" She smiled kissing him back. "Happy Valentine's Day Chandler"

Author's Note: Hello Children here's a little Mondler mush! Its A Valentine Standalone! The song is I do (Cherish You) by 98 Degrees and the poem I found on the internet. Hope you all like it! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!


End file.
